1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for stabilizing and supporting an oversized cup or can. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support device for holding a cup or can provided with a removable insulation element, where said support element is adapted to fit in an ordinary container or beverage rack in a car, boat or other vehicle, where such beverage rack is otherwise rendered useless when an oversized cup or can provided with an insulation element is utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some years ago, innovations were made in the insulation of hot and cold beverage containers to allow them to retain a preferred temperature for a longer period of time. This innovation was in the nature of a removable styrofoam or foam rubber sleeve which fits around the body of the container. Such insulation devices have been popularly marketed under a variety of names the most familiar of which is Koozie.TM.. The popularity of convenience stores has also made commonplace the oversized drink container which generally contains 32 or more liquid ounces. These drink containers, while distributed in a variety of sizes, generally have base diameters exceeding 2 and 1/2 inches.
The above innovation in removable container insulators and oversized containers has rendered useless many beverage receptacles or trays as provided in everything from motor vehicles to golf carts and boats. In this connection, standard drink trays are generally sized to receive a standard aluminum beverage can having a cylindrical shape and diameter of approximately 2 and 1/2 inches. As a consequence, persons desiring to utilize an insulated beverage or purchase an oversized drink must either forego the use of a standard drink rack, risk spillage by carrying the drink in their lap on the floor or dashboard, or limit the container to standard dimensions altogether.
The wholesale modification of beverage receptacles to accommodate oversized drink containers or containers incorporating an insulating sleeve, however, is usually not practical since such modification would render such receptacles useless for standard sized drink containers. Moreover, the adaptation of drink containers themselves to incorporate a small, average sized base is generally not practical from the standpoint of stability.
In addition to the problem of the unsuitability of wholesale modifications to either the drink receptacle or the containers themselves, yet another impediment to their use and enjoyment is seen in the limited space surrounding the beverage rack or tray. Typically, the standard rack or tray is located and/or attached adjacent to a sidewall which is too closely situated to allow space for a wide top container or a container incorporating an insulating sleeve.